Dipp
Dipp is a cousin of the Prince, first introduced in Katamari Damacy, and appearing in all sequels as well. He looks like a disco ball who enjoys being noticed and loves to have fun. His overall appearance changes between Katamari Damacy and We ♥ Katamari. He's a funk music junkie who loves getting spotted. In the first installment, he appears with round strobe lights and in the sequels dons star-shaped strobe lights. He also changes to + shaped strobe lights in Me & My Katamari, but this is possibly just due to the downgrade in graphics. Also, his pants eventually changed from green to purple. This is strange,however, considering some games (like Katamari Forever) show Dipp with green pants in-game, but purple pants on art. This was likely due to poor communication and importing the models from past games. He and Peso go clubbing together. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make the Moon - In the middle of the schoolyard, sitting behind the podium. Size: 1m 37cm 5mm Description: He lives for attention and goes clubbing with Peso every night. When Rolled Up: "Eek, it's Dipp. Why the lights? Are you that desperate for attention? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Fireflies - On top of the hill, on a tree stump surrounded by fireflies. Size: 1m Description: A cousin who sparkles a lot and gets carried away with things. We wish he knew the difference between sticking out and just being a nuisance. When Rolled Up: "Oh! You just rolled up something weird and blinky!! Wait... it's cousin Dipp. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Dipp. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were surrounded by fireflies? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Arm Chair Mask: Disco Ball Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Zucchini Land - On a town atop the rive full of cargo containers right next to where you start into Sakura Town. Size: 10m Description: A sparkling cousin. We wish he knew the difference between looking good and looking gaudy. When Rolled Up: "Hmm... We feel something twinkly. It's cousin Dipp! Disco closed today?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Shooting Star Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - In space. Size: 10,000km Description: A cousin who sparkles a lot and gets carried away with things. We wish he knew the difference between sticking out and just being a nuisance. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A sparkling cousin. We wish he knew the difference between looking good and looking gaudy. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something flashy... It's Dipp! Didn't We ask you to do a world tour?" Stage Conclusion: "A dash of the flash... The one and only Dipp! Report for emcee duty in the Princedom immediately." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Fireflies (Same as We love Katamari). Size: 1m Description: A cousin who sparkles a lot and gets carried away with things. We wish he knew the difference between sticking out and just being a nuisance. When Rolled Up: "Ooh, something stroby. It's just Dipp. Not even a firefly, boo." Stage Conclusion: "Huh? Dangling thing... Dipp? Come to hang out?" Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: 50 Item Special - On a balance beam, performing with some rubber people on top of the small raised area in front of the bear taking a picture of the peacocks. Size: 3m When Rolled Up: "What's that shiny thing? Oh! It's Dipp! All those flashing lights are bad for our migraines." Stage Conclusion: "We feel an eerie disturbance in the katamari... Aha! We knew it! Dipp was mixed in! How did you get there, we one?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Twenty fifth available cousin, he can be called for 30.00ff coins. Description: He lives for attention and goes clubbing with Peso every night. Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s dancing on a floating island near the future island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s on his own island near the space shuttle island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s with Ace, dancing by the tree. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters